


Cum for Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Challenge: Dirty December, Dirty Deeds, Dirty Talk, F/M, Neck Ties, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, knee high socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for week one of Dirty December challenge: dirty words & dirty deeds.  </p><p>She's been waiting all day for this and he finally gives her what she wants (well kind of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cum for Daddy

She'd been waiting all day, but her patience was wearing thin. That's why she decided to go to his office and demand that he came home and give her what she wants. What she needs. She quickly showered and dressed in matching bra and panties, a white blouse, a red mini skirt and white knee high socks. She slipped on a pair of black flats on her way out the door and caught a bus to his office. 

"Katniss." He said in surprise once he saw her enter his office. "What are you doing here?"  
His desk sat infront of a full wall window on the seventh floor. She walked over to it and leant down to whisper in his ear.  
"Peeta." She purred as seductively as possible. "I need you to come home."  
"Why?" He asked innocently, but the darkening of his eyes told her that he knew exactly why.  
"I need you." She purred.  
"Well, that's a shame then isn't it." Peeta teased. "I can't go home."  
"But I need you." Katniss whined.   
"Well I guess I can't let your troubles go to waste, then. Can I, baby?"  
Katniss shock her head eagerly, waiting to see what he had in mind.

"Come here, baby." Peeta ordered and she followed his instruction, rounding his desk so that she was standing infront of him.  
He reached up and started unbuttoning her blouse. Once the final button had been undone her pushed it back off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. She knew that anyone looking through the window would be able to see them but she didn't care. She was dripping wet in anticipation. Next he pulled down her skirt and helped her to kick off her shoes, leaving her in only her bra, panties and knee high socks. He held his hand over the front of her panties, where she needed him the most, and the both moaned in pleasure. 

"You're so wet for me." He hissed in her ear. "So fucking wet. You can't wait until I fuck you infront of this window for the world to see."  
She moaned again and he removed her bra. He reached up and started kneading he breasts.  
"Now what to do with you." He teased.  
He removed his neck tie with one hand and with the other her held her hands behind her back. He used the tie to tie them in place. He then reached down and removed her panties painfully slowly. When she stepped out of themand tried to kick them away he quickly grabbed them and shook his head.  
"Nah-ah, baby, nice try." He said."But I'm gonna need something to keep you quiet."  
He scrunched the garment up and shoved the panties in her mouth.   
"There." He mused. "Now the boss won't hear you scream my name."

He undid his fly and pulled out his hard cock. She watched with wide eyes as he pumped it a few time while looking up at her, he was still seated in his chair.  
"There's something missing." He said and reached into his pocket and pulling out a handkerchief.   
He tied the fabric around her eyes so that she couldn't see and pushing her back against the window. She felt him ran his cock against her slit and a shiver ran up her spine.  
"So wet for me, baby." He hissed in her ear. "You can't wait for daddy to fuck you against the window. You dirty little slut."  
She moaned and he slammed into her. He kept pounding in and out, in and out, sending more and more pleasure through her with each thrust until she started to come undone.  
"Its okay, baby." He said. "Cum for daddy."

It wasn't long after that that they both orgasmed simultaneously. Once they'd come down from their highs he pulled out of her, untied her arms and remover the blindfold and gag. He put himself back into his pants and zipped them up. She went to dress as well, but he grabbed her wrists to stop her.  
"Nah-ah, baby." He said and removed his suit jacket. "Put this on."  
He pulled it over her naked body and buttoned it up. When he was done he walked her to the bus stop and sent her home wearing only his jacket and her knee high socks, she didn't even have her shoes.


End file.
